El listón de tu pecho
by Izumi Arlert
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Eren, Armin y Mikasa tenían a una cuarta amiga? Esta es la historia de Melly y si vida marcada por la incertidumbre y el miedo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Espero que le den una oportunidad a mi fic, tomando en cuenta que este es el primero que hago.**

 **Los personajes y algunas acciones no me pertenecen, son de Hisayama - sensei.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Cuando la vida cambió.**

" _Ese día, la humanidad recordó el terror de ser dominados por ellos, de estar atrapados en una jaula para pájaros, la humillación…"_

Las violetas danzaban en el campo al compás de la suave brisa. Una premonición, una pesadilla aterradora y cubierta de sangre atormentaba la mente del pequeño Eren Jäger que dormía plácidamente en el campo. Despertó sobresaltado, asustado.

-¿Pesadillas de nuevo? – terció Mikasa, su pequeña hermana. Lucía un hermoso cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros, tez pálida y labios rosados. Su vestido blanco, al igual que su bufanda roja se meneaban con el viento.

\- Siento que hubiera tenido un sueño extremadamente largo – respondió Eren.

\- Es hora de irnos. Y otra cosa ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

\- No se lo digas a nadie.

Los pequeños tomaron consigo la leña que habían reunido y se dirigieron ciudad adentro. El pequeño poblado en el que vivían llamado Shiganshina estaba rodeado por una gran muralla que coartaba su visión hacia un horizonte jamás conocido. Mientras seguían su camino, se fueron encontrando con muchas personas, entre ellas, Hannes. Como de costumbre, estaba bebiendo y jugando cartas con sus compañeros de la Guarnición.

-¿Acaso no piensan que los titanes pueden aparecer en cualquier momento? – terció Eren perdiendo el control.

\- Si eso pasa, haremos nuestro trabajo.

-Además los titanes no han aparecido en cien años – se sumó otro militar. Rieron.

Eren y Mikasa decidieron continuar su camino, ignorando a los militares. En ese instante, las campanas comenzaron a sonar en todo el pueblo. Eso significaba una cosa: La Legión de Reconocimiento había llegado de su misión. Ambos niños fueron a observar, como todos los demás, a los "héroes" que salvarían la humanidad. La sorpresa fue grande cuando los vieron aparecer: Heridos, mutilados y cubiertos de sangre. El número de soldados que habían abandonado el pueblo en la mañana se habían reducido notablemente al volver. Madres lloraban por sus hijos muertos en batallas y los demás comenzaban a dudar sobre la eficacia de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Eren y Mikasa decidieron regresar a su hogar.

El Hogar de los Jäger era muy acogedor. En el interior se encontraban la madre, Carla Jäger, y el Padre, Grisha Jäger, un reconocido doctor. Este tenía que salir hacia un pueblo cercano. Carla parecía ser una mujer muy dulce y comprensiva con sus hijos.

-Eren quiere unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento – susurró Mikasa.

Esto produjo un momento de tención durante la cena. Los rostros de ambos padres se tornaron pálidos y un sudor frío recorrió sus espaldas.

-Te dije que no les contaras – gritó Eren.

-¡Eren! ¿En qué estabas pensando? – terció Carla. El nerviosismo en su voz se hacía notar - ¿Sabes cuantas personas han muerto fuera de las murallas?

-¡Claro que lo sé!

-¿Entonces?

-¡Quiero saber lo que sucede fuera de las murallas! ¡Quiero dejar esta jaula! ¡Además, si nadie continúa con la Legión, las vidas de todos los que han muerto habrán sido en vano!

\- Ya veo – Grisha se puso de pie, meditando las palabras y deseos de su hijo. Tomó sus cosas y se marchó. Antes de eso, habló cariñosamente a su hijo: "Te mostraré el sótano cuando vuelva".

\- Deja de pensar en unirte a la Legión de Reconocimiento – gritó la madre.

\- ¡Es mi opinión y la seguiré aunque te moleste!

Eren corrió lejos de su hogar, mientras era observado por Mikasa y su madre. Sabía que corría un riesgo enorme al querer unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero era un sueño que estaba dispuesto a seguir, aunque muriera en el intento.

En otro lugar, tres chicos golpeaban a Armin Arlelt, mejor amigo de Eren. Prácticamente su hermano de toda la vida. Lo acusaban de hereje. Lo acusaban por no creer en las Diosas de los Muros como el resto. El creía en la ciencia, en las cosas que estaban fuera de los muros y que su conocimiento había sido prohibido a la humanidad por la monarquía.

-Defiéndete, ¡Hereje!

-Si lo hago, me rebajaría a su nivel – respondió Armin – Tu sabes que mis palabras son ciertas. No puedes negar lo que digo, por eso no tienes más opción que golpearme ¿No es así?

-¡Cállate maldito sabelotodo! – el chico había alzado su brazo para golpear al joven de ojos azules, pero en aquel momento se escuchó el grito de Eren. Corría a toda velocidad hacia el grupo de chicos con el fin de defender a su amigo.

-¿Así que vienes por más? – terciaron los jóvenes, preparándose a golpear a Eren. No contaban con que Mikasa venía a toda velocidad. Los jóvenes huyeron despavoridos. Sabían de la fuerza descomunal de Mikasa, incluso lo habían probado en carne propia.

-Mira, huyeron a penas me vieron- dijo Eren - ¿Estás bien, Armin?

\- Si, muchas gracias.

-¡Chicos! – gritó una inconfundible voz para los tres amigos. Dueña de una cabellera achocolatada que ondeaba alegremente, sujetado por un broche de madera en forma de girasol, y que llegaba justo a su cintura. Labios carnosos y rosados más unos profundos ojos acaramelados.

-Melly – susurró Mikasa en una sonrisa al igual que Eren. Armin, en cambio, se sonrojó al punto de perder el equilibrio.

Melly o Mellizabeth Marshall era una joven aristócrata que conocieron los tres amigos cuando eran aún muy niños. Se encontraron por casualidad con ella en Shiganshina, cuando había escapado de la custodia de sus cuidadores, los que visitaban parientes en el pueblo. Era hija de personas muy poderosas en el muro Shina y estudiaba con personas pertenecientes a su misma clase social. A pesar de los lujos y comodidades, prefería escabullirse junto a Nella, su cuidadora de confianza.

-Hola Eren, hola Armin – al decir el nombre del último se sonrojó notoriamente.

-¿Estás sola? – terció Eren.

-No- respondió la chica- estoy con mamá y Nella. Mamá sueña que encontrará a papá aquí.

-¿Y tú otro padre no sabe que están aquí?- la que preguntó ahora fue Mikasa.

-Lo ignoro completamente. Además jamás se ha enterado que nosotras venimos aquí. Se supone que en estos momentos debería estar en clases o en el culto de las Murallas.

-Entonces tienes tiempo de estar con nosotros un momento ¿Verdad? – preguntó un Armin más emocionado de lo normal.

-Claro. Vamos al muelle un rato. Hace tiempo que no lo visito.

Los cuatro jóvenes a paso calmado hacia el muelle. La tarde comenzaba a caer lentamente en Shiganshina. Las personas transitaban sin nada que hacer por las calles. Melly miraba de reojo a un muy animado Armin completamente sonrojada, cosa que Mikasa notó perfectamente. Era algo parecido a lo que le sucedía a ella con Eren. Melly cargaba con un libro en sus manos, lo apretaba ligeramente.

-A… Armin y… yo… -de pronto toda su confianza se fue a la basura. Estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer. Ya no había más remedio, ya había hablado.

-¿Pasa algo Melly? – terció el aludido.

-Yo… bueno… mi padrastro llegó con muchos libros a casa y entre ellos había dos copias de este – le mostró el libro que llevaba en sus delicadas manos. En la portada decía "Historia de la Naturaleza Humana" – yo sé que tu abuelo te regaló la primera parte. Ahora yo te regalo el otro tomo – Estiró el libro temblorosamente mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-¡Esto es genial! ¡Muchas gracias Melly! – agradeció el chico. Su corazón latía fuertemente. Ese regalo había sido fantástico.

\- ¿Ese libro también habla de lo que hay fuera de las murallas? – terció Eren.

\- Si – respondió Armin mientras hojeaba el libro – habla de todas las maravillas que hay allá fuera…

-Y que algún día visitaremos – interrumpió Eren – a propósito, mamá no tomó muy bien mi idea de unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento, me regañó.

-Era de esperarse, muchos mueren todos los días al salir hacia el exterior – dijo Armin.

-Algún día me uniré a la Legión de Reconocimiento – afirmó Melly.

-¿Y dejar la comodidad que te ofrece el Muro Shina? – preguntó Mikasa.

-No realizaré aporte alguno en el triunfo de la humanidad si me quedo en casa. Por eso saldremos de aquí y visitaremos cada uno de esos lugares – la esperanza en los ojos de Melly contagió al resto.

\- A veces no sé qué pensar de las personas que creen que viviremos por siempre y en paz dentro del muro solo porque en cien años no ha sido vulnerado…

La brisa resopló con furia en ese instante. Un temblor profundo y rápido hizo que las personas se remecieran con furia y cayeran. Una luz anaranjada iluminó, como un rayo, el cielo. Al parecer algo se había estrellado en la tierra y justo fuera de la muralla.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una explosión? – terció Armin. Acto seguido, se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia donde las demás personas apuntaban.

-Oye Armin, espéranos – gritó Eren. Melly y Mikasa los siguieron.

Al llegar, miraron los rostros impávidos de las demás personas. De pronto, sus pupilas demostraron miedo y terror. Los cuatro amigos giraron sus cabezas y grande fue su sorpresa: una gran mano sin piel de afirmaba en la muralla. La carne estaba al rojo vivo y de ella salía una gran cantidad de vapor.

-No puede ser… Esa muralla mide cincuenta metros – susurró Armin con miedo en su hablar.

-Es uno de ellos – susurró Eren.

-Un titán – susurró ahora Melly.

El titán asomó su cabeza enorme y sin piel causando un terror absoluto en los habitantes de Shiganshina. De pronto, el titán desapareció, no sin antes patear el muro, lo que causó muchas muertes y casas completamente destruidas producto de los gigantes escombros. Lo realmente escabroso sucedió después, cuando los titanes más pequeños comenzaron a entrar por el agujero formado por el titán más grande. Los cuatro amigos miraban con miedo como las personas eran devoradas por titanes. La pesadilla de hace cien años volvía a ocurrir.

-¿Nella? – Susurró Melly mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas – No Nella… ¡Nella!

La joven castaña intentó correr hacia s cuidadora, pero fue detenida por sus tres amigos. Nella, su gran amiga, estaba siendo devorada por un titán en ese instante.

-Si Nella estaba ahí, entonces mamá… - Melly ya no razonaba. Veía como el mundo se convertía en un infierno y caí en pedazos a su alrededor.

-¡Melly!, ¡Niños! ¡Corran por favor! – esa desgarradora voz hizo que se voltearan. Era la dulce madre de Melly que estaba siendo acorralada por dos titanes de cuatro metros.

\- ¡Mamá! Por favor… No mueras – lo que comenzó siendo un grito terminó en un lamento ahogado en su garganta cando vio que su madre corrió la misma suerte que Nella. Un río de lágrimas corrió por las mejillas de la joven castaña rápidamente. Ya no tenía razón y mucho menos conciencia de lo que pasaba hasta que una fuerte cachetada la devolvió a la realidad.

\- Sabía que tu madre era una maldita prostituta y tú quieres seguir su maldito camino ¿No es así? – terció el padrastro de Melly, furioso. Había seguido a madre e hija, ya que le parecían curiosas las salidas que ellas tenían fuera de la Muralla Shina.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle eso? – le gritó Eren.

-Ustedes niños no tienen nada que hacer con mi hija. Es mía y de nadie más. No saldrá de casa hasta que muera – el padrastro tomó en brazos a Melly y corrió con ella.

-¡Amigos! – gritó Melly al punto de ponerse a llorar. Luego de unos cuantos minutos los perdió de vista.

-Melly – susurró Armin mientras abrazaba con más fuerza el libro que ella le había regalado horas antes – Nosotros también tenemos que salir de aquí… Eren… ¿Dónde vas?

\- Mi casa- Eren había vuelto a la realidad de golpe – mi casa está en aquella dirección. Mamá… - No habló más y corrió como alma que se la llevan todos los demonios hacia su hogar, con la esperanza de que su madre estaba bien. Tras el corría Mikasa.

Armin solo se quedó parado, observando como sus amigos corrían hacia su hogar. Eren dio la vuelta a la calle, rogando que su madre y su hogar estuvieran en perfecto estado. Ese mismo día por la mañana, todo estaba bien. Su madre y su padre están a salvo y comiendo junto a él y Mikasa. Por la noche, de seguro, estarían en casa junto a su madre, esperando el retorno de su padre. Su vista se nubló cuando vio su hogar en el suelo y su madre atrapada entre los escombros.

-Mikasa, tomemos la viga y saquemos a mamá – los niños intentaron repetidas veces levantar la pesada viga, pero fue inútil.

-Eren, toma a Mikasa y huyan. Los escombros aplastaron mis piernas. Si me sacaran no podría caminar de todas formas.

\- Te cargaría y huiría contigo – Eren parecía fuera de sí. Ya no razonaba.

\- Si nos quedamos los tres, seremos devorados…

En aquel momento apareció Hannes que, alertado por Armin, había llegado en su ayuda. Estaba dispuesto a saldar una vieja deuda. Mataría al titán y salvaría a todos. Corrió a gran velocidad hacia el titán sin oír los gritos de súplica por parte de Carla. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que se encontró frente a frente con el titán: ese rostro impávido sonreía cínicamente, sus dientes grandes y blancos parecían muy potentes. En ese instante toda confianza y valentía se acabó: Hannes corrió en sentido contrario y tomó en brazos a Eren y Mikasa para huir del lugar. Carla, a lo lejos, le agradeció de corazón.

Minutos más tarde, Eren ingresaba en compañía de Mikasa al barco que los salvaría del infierno de los titanes. Su rostro lucía pálido y lo dominaba el miedo: había visto con sus propios ojos como un titán había devorado sin prisa a su madre.

* * *

\- Mocosa del demonio ¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecer mis órdenes? – el viejo Marshall gritó imponiéndose sobre su hijastra, pero por más que gritara Melly no habló.

-Estás logrando que mi paciencia se agote…

El viejo Marshall golpeó en repetidas ocasiones a la pequeña castaña, pero ello no habló. El terror de ver a su madre y Nella siendo devoradas por titanes fue una coraza suficiente como para no sentir dolor. Ahora estaba inmersa en su propio infierno donde su madre ya no estaría para salvarla.

Un último pensamiento cruzó la mente de la niña antes de caer rendida producto de los golpes: Legión de Reconocimiento… Si llegaba allá, ya no estaría sola… Eren, Mikasa y Armin estarían allí… Esa era la promesa…

" _Ese día, la humanidad recordó el terror de ser dominados por ellos, de estar atrapados en una jaula para pájaros, la humillación…"_

* * *

 **Bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo. En el siguiente me centraré en Melly, el personaje que he creado.**

 **Espero sus críticas :)**

 **Sayonara.**


	2. Corre Melly

**Hola! Espero que le den una oportunidad a mi fic, tomando en cuenta que este es el primero que hago.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a NyVan**

 **Los personajes y algunas acciones no me pertenecen, son de Hisayama - sensei.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Corre Melly.

Había pasado exactamente un año desde aquel día negro. El mundo no volvió a ser el mismo nunca. Los recuerdos de la sangre, el polvo, el vapor de los titanes, el grito desgarrador de su madre siendo devorada por un titán. Melly tenía esa pesadilla desde ese entonces.

Las cosas en su hogar habían cambiado. Desde la trágicamente muerte de su madre, nada volvió a ser igual. Su padrastro se comportaba de forma extraña, cada vez más distante, dejándola a su suerte y a merced de la buena voluntad de las empleadas de la casa. Eso no le importaba en absoluto. Quería saber si sus amigos habían logrado salvarse. Rogaba todos los días por eso. Quería convencerse de que estaban bien, de que Armin estaba vivo. Sonrió al recordarlo y rememoró en su corazón la tarde en que lo conoció y como se enamoró locamente de él…

Las aves cantaban a los lejos aquella tarde. El carruaje seguía su andar sin apuro para que la pequeña Melly pudiera ver el paisaje. Su madre, en compañía de Nella, escapaba con ella a lo más profundo de Shiganshina para buscar "algo". Nella visitaba a sus parientes y la pequeña Melly se entretenía en ver el cielo y flores que no se encontraban en el muro Sina.

-Melly, quédate con Nella – dijo de pronto la madre – preguntaré por algo.

La pequeña vio como la madre se alejó a paso rápido del lugar. No quería esperar más tiempo a su madre demorosa. Tenía miedo de que su padrastro las encontrara y las castigara por eso. Ya había sido testigo de las golpizas que sufría su madre por parte del "monstruo", como le decía ella al padrastro. Siempre era la misma pelea, siempre le reclamaba lo mismo, siempre hablaba de un él que no tenía nombre.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un bostezo largo y cansado de Nella. De pronto, una mariposa blanca cruzó por su cara. La vio tan frágil y bella. Nunca antes había visto una mariposa de ese color y que volara con tanta gracia. Y siendo guiada por el impulso de observarla un tiempo más corrió. Recorrió grandes callejones y se sorprendió al observar otra realidad a la que no estaba habituada. Vio la carencia, el hambre y la pobreza que en Sina no había, pero vio algo más: la humildad en ojos trabajadores y que en el lugar en donde vivía ya no quedaba rastro alguno. De pronto se vio en un callejón sin salida y cuando quiso regresar se intimidó al verse rodeada de tres niñas que la observaban detenidamente con ojos amenazadores.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí niña? Tú no eres de aquí – dijo uno de los niños.

\- Yo solo me perdí, lo juro – Melly tembló de miedo.

\- ¿Vienes a reírte de las desgracias de los pobres? – Ahora le gritó otro niño – Allá en el Muro Sina no tienes necesidades.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que vengo de allá?

\- Tu ropa y tu modo de caminar tonta. Mejor que ese ¿Sabes lo que le hacemos a los que vienen a reírse de nosotros? – el niño levantó la mano para golpearla.

Melly vio pasar su vida en pocos segundos. Esos niños tenían la clara intención de golpearla y quien sabe que otras cosas. Cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor. Lloró de miedo y rabia. Maldijo a la mariposa blanca que siguió hace un rato. Trató inútilmente de gritar por ayuda. Su voz se atragantó en su garganta. Todo estaba perdido.

-¡Déjenla tranquila! – fue todo lo que se escuchó antes de que el cuerpo de la niña callera a la tierra completamente desvanecido.

Un rato más tarde, Melly abrió los ojos pesadamente. Se incorporó de inmediato. Se tocó por todas partes para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Giró su rostro y horrorizada vio el rostro de otro niño. Estaba golpeado y la comisura de su labio sangraba débilmente.

-¿Estás bien? – terció el pequeño niño junto a ella.

-Sí – contestó Melly.

\- Traté de defenderte de esos niños. A mí siempre me golpean por las cosas que digo, pero tú eres una niña.

-A ti te golpearon por mi culpa, perdóname – susurró Melly. Se sintió avergonzada de ser débil.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado. Soy Armin.

-Yo Mellizabeth, perdón, Melly…

Más tarde, aparecieron Eren y Mikasa y ya con eso el cuarteto se completó. Pasaron largo tiempo hablando y jugando. Melly se sintió feliz: no le dijeron nada respecto a que pertenecía al Muro Sina: la aceptaban tal y cual era. A lo largo de la plática, Melly se percató de todas las cosas que compartía con Armin como el gusto por la lectura y la curiosidad por saber que había fuera de las murallas. Era la primera vez que se sentía rodeada de cariño. Era la primera vez que tenía amigos con los cuales hablar y jugar. Era la primera vez que se sonrojaba ante el contacto de la mano cálida de Armin cuando la llevó a jugar al muelle. Era la primera vez que su corazón latía tan placenteramente. Estaba enamorándose perdidamente y se sentía bien.

-¡Señorita Melly!

-¡Melly! ¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupaste mucho – gritó la madre y la pequeña niña pensó lo peor.

-Perdóname mamá, es que vi una mariposa blanca y la seguí y unos niños me persiguieron y ellos me ayudaron… - No pudo seguir hablando, ya que fue interrumpida por los brazos de su madre.

-Te amo pequeña, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera.

-¿Podemos venir más seguido? – Terció la pequeña – Mira, ellos son mis amigos.

Melly presentó a su grupo de amistades y prometió portarse bien para que cada vez que Nella o su madre quisieran visitar Shiganshina consideraran llevarla…

Los recuerdos la invadieron impresionantemente al punto de soltar una pequeña lágrima. Quería volver a esas tardes en donde los cuatro amigos jugaban en el muelle o hablaban de las cosas maravillosas que había fuera de los muros. Extrañaba las sonrisas de Eren, la comprensión de Mikasa, la calidez de Armin… Sobretodo extrañaba al rubio. Tenía unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, tal vez besarlo y decirle lo que sentía por él…

-¡Mellizabeth! – exclamó el padrastro, entrando de golpe.

-¿Pasa algo señor? – terció la joven.

-Quería hablar contigo. Ven, tu madre murió hace un año y créeme que me duele. Créeme que te quiero, eres mi hija.

-Señor… - susurró la joven.

-Eres mía… por eso vas a empezar a cumplir tu papel…

El resto de la historia fue una verdadera pesadilla. Podía soportar los golpes, las humillaciones y las marcas es su débil cuerpo, pero eso era demasiado. Su padrastro estaba sobre ella, recorriendo su blanca piel con sus callosas manos. Se empezó a sentir sucia mientras el miedo subía por su garganta. Si la situación continuaba, su padrastro terminaría por violarla cruelmente.

-Señor… por favor, suélteme – suplicó la joven.

-Con esa forma de gritar no llamarás la atención de nadie. Serás mía todos los días a contar de hoy.

-No quiero, por favor – comenzó a llorar – por favor, no quiero.

El padre rasgó las ropas de la joven y alborotó sus castaños cabellos. Melly lloró amargamente. Ahora el padrastro lamía sus pechos, dejándolos amoratados. Luego los mordió, así como su vientre. Peligrosamente se fue acercando a su parte inferior. Fue terrible el momento en que le arrebató el resto de su ropa y se vio expuesta ante él.

Fue entonces cuando recordó. Recordó a su madre y la misión que un día ella le dejó. Buscaría a su padre y sería feliz. Encontraría a sus amigos y sería feliz. Saldría de las murallas y sería feliz. Volvería a ver a Armin y sería completamente feliz. Con sus manos tomó la lámpara que descansaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama y la estrelló en la nuca del padrastro. Este, ante el dolor se retorció y cayó a un costado, lo que le dio oportunidad a la joven de escapar de su agarre. Acto seguido, Melly tomó un cuchillo y apuntó al padrastro.

-No eres capaz – dijo el hombre – Tú eres débil. Además, tienes un buen cuerpo ¿Lo sabías?

Un ardor asqueroso subió por la garganta de la chica provocándole náuseas. No lo soportó y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el padrastro apuntándolo con el cuchillo. No lo importó estar desnuda. Tenía un solo objetivo y no retrocedería hasta verlo cumplido. Sus ojos se dilataron y una fuerza descomunal invadió su cuerpo. Sintió como la sangre caliente de él resbalaba por su cuerpo. Hundió aún más profundo el cuchillo hasta que vio como el viejo Marshall caía desvanecido.

Aturdida por el miedo se puso un camisón para dormir y un morral introdujo algunas cosas como ropa y libros para salir corriendo. Lloró y corrió por las calles de Sina. Aún era de noche. Las luces de vela en los hogares estaban apagadas y no había rastro de la Policía Militar. Melly seguía corriendo con sus manos llenas de sangre.

Horas más tarde llegó a un río donde lavó su cuerpo sin lograr quitar las manchas del abuso y la vergüenza. Lavó también sus cosas y limpió sus libros. Volvió a vestir el camisón para comenzar a caminar. Con lo que había pasado quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Quería volver a empezar. De pronto, vio una fila de carretas de comerciantes esperando pasar al siguiente muro. En ellos la pequeña Melly vio su oportunidad. Subió sigilosamente a una de las carretas y se tapó con las mantas que cubrían los productos. Si su intuición no fallaba, esas carretas la dejarían muy bien ubicada para enlistarse en el ejército. Esa era su única salvación. Además, sabía que si sus amigos seguían con vida estarían allá, esperándola, tal y como lo habían prometido de pequeños.

Sus ojos cansados se fueron cerrando cuando el amanecer apuntaba dando comienzo a un nuevo día. Llovía ligeramente tal y como a ella le gustaba…

Y eso Armin lo sabía perfectamente. Había despertado temprano. Eren y Mikasa seguían soñando. La lluvia lo sedujo de tal forma que se sentó en la ventana y vio el paisaje. La lluvia, el alba, los árboles meciéndose levemente al compás del viento y el olor a las flores húmedas le recordaron el rostro de Melly, sus manos, su cabello y su bella sonrisa.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuándo y cómo se había enamorado de la dulce sonrisa de Melly. Lo único que pudo llegar a entender fue el inquieto latir de su corazón cuando leyó las palabras escritas tan delicadamente en la última página del libro que ella misma le regaló el día en que sus vidas cambiaron para siempre. Decía que lo amaba, que soñaba cada noche con él, que quería caminar su vida junto a él más allá de las murallas. Se sintió amado… Sintió que la amaba…

Abrazó aún más el libro. Su vida, junto a la de sus amigos, había cambiado drásticamente desde aquel día… Desde aquel día la había dejado de ver. Tal vez si hubiese sido valiente podría haberla rescatado… Lo único que le quedaba ahora era la promesa: Ser militar y postular a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Sintió como Eren se removía en su cama aún dormido. Luego de eso pasó su vista a Mikasa. Él siempre supo que ella amaba locamente a su mejor amigo. Sabía también que ese gran secreto lo sabía Melly… Se percató de cómo sus pensamientos y comportamientos estaban ligados fuertemente a ella. La extrañaba, la necesitaba…

Desde ahora en adelante su vida marcaba y cerraba otro camino: Estaba más grande, ya pensaba como todo un hombre. En un plan de reconquista del Muro María, en el que habían ido todos los adultos para evitar la escasez de comida, había muerto se abuelo devorado por un titán. Definitivamente ahora quería cambiar ese cruel destino. Lucharía, pelearía y ganaría para poder ver más allá de los muros junto a sus amigos y junto a Melly, aunque fuera en sus más locos pensamientos.

* * *

 **Y aquí se fue el segundo... Gracias por leer y esta historia continuará... Sayonara.**


	3. El Gran Encuentro

**Hola... perdón por haber desaparecido. La universidad no da tregua.**

 **Sin más preámbulo continuemos con la historia...**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios... Me ayudan muchísimo 3**

 **La serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a Hisayama - Sensei :)**

* * *

El día más importante había llegado. Hoy comenzaba un nuevo camino para Melly que, temblando de emoción y miedo a la vez, se alistaba para la ceremonia de apertura. Se colocó el uniforme que le habían dado el día de la inscripción y el broche para el cabello que su madre le había obsequiado el día anterior a la caída de Shiganshina. El broche tenía un valor muy importante para ella, ya que esa era la única pista que la llevaría a su verdadero padre. De niña su madre le había comentado el porqué de las visitas a Shiganshina y el valor sentimental del broche: Ella creía que su verdadero amor y padre de Melly se encontraba cerca de los suburbios de aquel poblado, por eso lo buscaba con tanto afán y también creía que aquel amor al ver el broche la reconocería al instante. Por eso utilizaba el broche todos los días a excepción de ese. Ahora sería ella quien seguiría con la búsqueda de aquel padre que nunca pudo conocer por las jugarretas que el destino les puso en su camino. No sabía muchos detalles de la situación o el nombre de quien buscaba. Solo tenía ese broche en forma de flores entrelazadas.

A paso rápido se dirigió a la formación que se encontraba ubicada en el patio. Una vez allá miró hacia su alrededor para ver si sus amigos habían cumplido la promesa de la niñez y estaban allí, pero no vio más que rostros nuevos y llenos de pavor. El instructor que ahora los miraba como un león hambriento asechando a sus presas parecía ser despiadado y calculador como su padrastro… Marshall.

― Marshall… ― susurró para sí misma ― Juro que si sigues con vida acabaré contigo.

Sus pensamientos viajaban más rápido que sus palabras al recordar el día en que tomó la determinación de marcharse de su hogar. De pronto, y sin proponérselo, sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente. La garganta se le secó y un intenso escalofrío recorrió su espalda. La voz que en esos momentos escuchaba era conocida para sus oídos.

Quería voltearse para verlo y así mostrarle el latir de su inquieto corazón y el rubor de sus mejillas. Tal vez era el intenso calor o el paisaje polvoriento o quizás el viento que la hacía oír la dulce voz de aquel chico… La voz de su primer y único amor.

― ¡Tu nombre basura! ― bufó el instructor.

― ¡Armin Arlert señor! ―

Eso bastó para que un par de fugitivas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

― ¡Es él! ― exclamó bajo, tratando de reprimir sus emociones.

La voz del joven seguía siendo tan dulce y tranquilizante como recordaba y sus ojos de seguro permanecían tan azules como los profundos mares de los que había leído en libros. Su rostro, su cuerpo… De solo pensarlo se le subían los colores al rostro.

Su fantasía, de pronto, se vio interrumpida por el instructor. Estaba justo en frente de ella pidiendo su nombre.

― ¡Tu nombre escoria! ― gritó el hombre.

― ¡Mellizabeth Calhahand! ― gritó emocionada ― ¡Vengo de la Muralla Sina señor!

Al oír lo último, la gran mayoría de los cadetes reaccionó de forma negativa. Melly ya lo sabía, sabía que la verían mal por el simple hecho de pertenecer a la muralla interior, la más segura del pequeño mundo dominado por los humanos en medio del infinito domado por titanes. Lo sabía, pero no le importó.

― ¿Y por qué alguien de la alta sociedad decidió bajar a los suburbios y convertirse en militar?―.

Entonces Melly recordó, recordó a su madre y a sus negros cabellos ondeando al viento. Recordó su sonrisa y sus lágrimas al ser devorada por un titán. Recordó a Nella, su única amiga. Recordó a Eren, Mikasa y Armin y sus paseos por el muelle. Su respuesta era muy clara.

― ¡Quiero unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento y contribuir en la victoria de la humanidad sobre los y titanes señor!―.

Esa respuesta no era esperada por los cadetes, mucho menos del instructor que al oír semejante afirmación se quedó sin habla. Por otra parte, Eren, Mikasa y Armin habían escuchado cada palabra dicha por Melly. Sus corazones se inundaron de una calidez propia de la infancia y que les había sido arrebatada el día de la caída del muro. Melly había crecido tanto durante este tiempo que los atemorizaba. Tal vez había olvidado a sus antiguos amigos, tal vez había olvidado las promesas que se juramentaron desde niños. Eso el tiempo lo diría.

Después de la formación y el castigo de la recientemente bautizada "Chica Patata" que, por estar comiendo una patata al vapor en plena formación, se le castigó con "correr hasta caer rendida", Melly buscó incansablemente a sus amigos sin éxito. Revisó los dormitorios, los comedores, el patio y la cocina, pero siempre se encontraba con lo mismo: más gente nueva. Estaba desesperada, quería abrazarlos y sentirlos, ya que, después de todo, ellos eran la única familia que les quedaba.

― ¿Así que quieres dejar tu trono de reina y ser militar? ―. Un chico mucho más alto que ella la jaló de pronto. Al verlo pudo saber de quien se trataba: Era el pobre sujeto que quería pertenecer a la Policía Militar y vivir en la muralla interior. Su nombre era Jean.

― Quiero luchar por la humanidad y no esconderme en la muralla interior como tú.

― Eres una niña ilusa ― la empujó ― ¿Qué sabes tú sobre los titanes y las personas que devoran día a día por placer? Es muy fácil hablar estupideces cuando vives en el lugar más seguro del mundo y lleno de comodidades ¿No? ¿Acaso vienes de campamento a jugar "Quien le corta la cabeza al titán"?

― Ella sabe más de lo que tu pequeña mente puede imaginar ―

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon para ver a Eren y Armin dispuestos a defender a su amiga a toda costa. Por su parte, Melly sonrió agradecida de que sus mejores amigos estuvieran ahí para defenderla del matón de Jean.

― Eren… Armin… ― Susurró.

No pudo seguir hablando más, ya que corrió a toda velocidad hacia sus amigos y los abrazó con fuerza. Las lágrimas saltaron sin que ella las pudiera contener. Su corazón latió fuerte, sus manos comenzaron a temblar… Por fin los tenía junto a ella. Estaba feliz y casi completa.

― Tranquila Melly ― dijo Eren ― Ese cara de caballo no te volverá a molestar.

― ¿Qué dijiste estúpido? ― Bufó Jean.

― No nos separaremos de ti nunca más, lo prometo ― ahora fue el turno de Armin.

Por otro lado, Jean observaba la escena un tanto confundido. De un momento a otro lo ignoraron y al hallarse fuera de contexto decidió marcharse no sin antes lanzar palabrotas al viento y algunos insultos hacia Eren.

― ¡Chicos! No saben cuánto los extrañé. ¿Y Mikasa? ― Preguntó la joven enjugando sus lágrimas.

― Estaba cambiándose de ropa en los dormitorios o algo así ― Contestó Eren.

Los amigos volvieron a mirarse y se abrazaron con más fuerza. Melly sintió el amor y el cariño de sus amigos una vez más. Pudo ver que Eren había crecido un poco más que ella y sus ojos seguían siendo tan expresivos y verdes como los recordaba. Armin, por su parte, estaba a su misma altura y de su cuello el dulce aroma del joven salió y se esparció por cada centímetro de la piel de Melly hasta llegar a su nariz lo que produjo un sonrojo potente en ella.

― Melly… ― Susurró Mikasa con una visible sonrisa en sus labios, cosa muy rara en ella.

― Mikasa… Amiga… ―. Melly se soltó del agarre de sus amigos y corrió a los brazos de su mejor amiga. Ella era más alta y su cabello largo y negro ondeaba al viento como el trigo negro.

― Sigues siendo mi pequeña amiga ― dijo Mikasa ― Has crecido muy poco.

― Mamá era pequeña y de seguro papá también ― Sonrió con nostalgia ― Tengo con contarte cosas con respecto a eso.

― Claro… vamos a los dormitorios…

La tarde pasó tranquila y sin mucho ajetreo. Los cuatro amigos observaron el sol y a la "Chica patata" y sus cinco horas de trote intenso. Melly se afirmó en el barandal de la construcción y sin proponérselo su mano rozó la de Armin: la sintió tan cálida y suave como la primera vez que la sintió. Armin se sonrojó ante el contacto, pero le gustó lo que sintió y cómo su corazón latió tan intensamente. Todo esto fue observado por Mikasa que, desde una distancia medianamente lejana, sonrió ante lo torpe que eran sus amigos con respecto al amor. Ella también sentía amor y uno muy grande. Desde que conoció a Eren se sintió atraída hacia él de una forma diferente. Por esa razón protegía a Eren cada vez que podía, incluso a costa de su propia vida.

Mikasa dejó de pensar y observó a Eren soñadoramente, pero lo que vio iba más allá de algo romántico: Eren miraba a la nada mientras un hilo de saliva se derraba por la comisura de sus labios. Parecía dormir despierto. La chica pelinegra suspiró pesadamente: Eren jamás sería una persona sensible y romántica que trata de demostrar sus sentimientos de una forma sencilla y humilde como Armin. ¡Su amiga Melly tenía mucha suerte!

* * *

 **Este fue el final de la historia..**

 **Si les gustó no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios que engrandecen a este humilde relato...**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo..**

 **Sayonara :)**


	4. Solo tú

**Hola, aquí llego con un nuevo capítulo de este fic.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios y buenos deseos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que Hisayama - Sensei**

* * *

Los días de entrenamiento y duro esfuerzo comenzaron a pasar. Melly observaba con mucha melancolía que cada vez menos reclutas iban quedando, ya que el miedo y el pavor los vencían. Nadie quería ser eliminado por titanes. Por su parte, cada uno de los cuatro amigos se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte en la disciplina que más los favorecía.

Mikasa era la mejor de todo. Tenía buenas notas en los teóricos y excelentes desempeños en cuanto a lo físico y el uso del Dispositivo de Maniobras, instrumento que los ayudaba en la lucha contra los titanes. Eren había tenido problemas desde el principio con el dispositivo aun cuando se lo cambiaron por uno nuevo. No tenía movimientos asombrosos, pero a punta de esfuerzo y dedicación había logrado subir sus notas. Para qué decir sus calificaciones en lo académico, salvaba con suerte. Armin era el mejor de la clase en cuanto a lo académico. Sus notas siempre eran perfectas y sus habilidades para formular planes más su desarrollado pensamiento crítico lo apuntaban como un futuro estratega. No brillaba en lo físico, ya que siempre fue lo que más le costó. Melly por su parte también tenía excelentes notas en lo académico y en lo físico también, pero su habilidad estaba lejos de esas dos áreas: Ella quería ser médico para ayudar a sus compañeros en las futuras expediciones de reconquista.

Los cuatro amigos pasaban toda la tarde juntos platicando y aprovechando los pocos lapsos que tenían para divertirse. La graduación estaba cerca y con eso se venía la elección de cuerpos militares. Esos eran tres: La Guarnición, encargada del orden público dentro de las murallas y la restauración y mantenimiento de ellas, su logo eran tres rosas rojas entre espinas. Luego estaba La Legión de Reconocimiento, encargada de las expediciones fuera de los muros para tener bases humanas en territorio titán. La gran mayoría tenía miedo de unirse a ellas, ya que una gran parte de los hombres que marchaban fuera de los muros simplemente no regresaban. Su logo era un par de alas en color azul y blanco, más conocida como las Alas de la Libertad. Por último estaba la Policía Militar, encargada de la protección del Rey, su logo era un unicornio en color verde.

La gran mayoría se esforzaba en sacar excelentes calificaciones para poder postular a la Policía Militar (Solo los primeros diez promedios más altos podían hacerlo), ya que de esa forma asegurarían una excelente calidad de vida, estarían protegidos por los muros interiores y jamás tendrían que preocuparse por la escasez de comida. Eren no quería eso: Lo motivaba algo más fuerte. Él quería acabar con los titanes y para eso el único camino que le quedaba era la Legión de Reconocimiento.

― Me uniré a la Legión de Reconocimiento y acabaré con cada uno de los titanes ― Dijo enérgico.

― Si te unes a la Legión de Reconocimiento yo también lo haré ― Susurró Mikasa con la mirada perdida en la nada.

― ¡No lo hagas! Tú eres muy fuerte. De seguro querrán reclutarte en la Policía Militar.

― Si te unes a la Guarnición yo también lo haré; si te unes a la Policía Militar yo también lo haré; si te unes a la Legión de Reconocimiento yo también lo haré. Te seguiré donde vayas. No quiero perder a la única familia que me queda ― Finalizó Mikasa.

― ¡Yo también me uniré a la Legión de Reconocimiento! ― Dijo Armin de pronto. Ni él mismo podía creer lo que estaba diciendo mucho menos sus amigos.

― Armin no puedes desperdiciar las excelentes habilidades analíticas que posees ― Dijo Eren.

― Quiero dejar de correr y de esconderme. Quiero hacer las cosas por mí mismo y dejar de ser salvado por los demás. Ese es el deseo que me mueve. Además, mi deseo por recorrer el mundo y conocer todos aquellos lugares que he visto en libros sigue intacto ― Dijo Armin esperanzado.

― Es cierto ― Susurró Melly ― Prometimos que algún día saldríamos de estos muros y recorreríamos el mundo entero. Además, si ustedes se lastiman o se rompen algún hueso alguien tiene que curarlos. Por eso yo también me uniré a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

― Está decidido: Los cuatro nos uniremos a la Legión de Reconocimiento y acabaremos con los titanes ― Gritó Eren. Acto seguido, abrazó a sus amigos con mucha alegría.

Al día siguiente fue la Ceremonia de Graduación. En una especie de escenario se encontraban los altos cargos pertenecientes a los reclutas, todos con sus uniformes y luciendo orgullosamente las espadas cruzadas como logo. Todos los reclutas que se encontraban parados en ese lugar habían llegado a graduarse con el mayor de los esfuerzos realizados. Detrás de sus sueños, en algunos casos, se encontraban familias que constantemente enviaban apoyo.

Melly, por su parte, se encontraba en otro lugar. Gracias a sus conocimientos de medicina más todo lo que aprendió en los años de entrenamiento como cadete logró ser una de las mejor Recluta – Médico. Ese privilegio se le otorgaba solamente a un cadete cada año y ello le permitiría postular a cualquiera de las tres ramas de la milicia y, además, no era un miembro contable de los diez mejores reclutas normales que salían cada año.

Al dar comienzo con la ceremonia, uno de los uniformados leyó un cortante discurso y luego de eso se nombraron a los diez mejores cadetes de esa generación: Primero fue Mikasa, luego Rainer, Berloth, Annie, Eren, Jean, Sasha, Connie Ymir, Marco y por último Christa. Desde la formación Armin los observaba. Sabía que no estaría dentro de los diez mejores, pero eso no lo intimidaba en absoluto. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría su momento para brillar.

― Ahora daremos a conocer al mejor Recluta – Médico de este año que, con sus altas calificaciones, ha demostrado que es merecedor de tan alta distinción ― Dijo el locutor ― Llamamos al frente a la Cadete – Médico Calhahand Mellizabeth.

La joven castaña hizo ingreso a la ceremonia con un caminar tranquilo y lleno de seguridad. Una gineta blanco con una cruz roja lucía orgullosamente en su brazo izquierdo. Sus labios sonreían y su mente solo pensaba en que cada vez estaba más cerca de cumplir su sueño: Salir de la fastidiosa muralla. Observó a Armin de reojo y su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. Sabía que su amigo era capaz de hacer increíbles cosas. Tal vez había personas dentro de los mejores diez que no deberían haber estado. Al observarlo bien su sonrisa volvió acompañada de un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Durante los últimos meses el ruborizarse por ver a Armin se estaba volviendo costumbre. Su amor hacia el joven rubio cada vez era más y más notorio. Eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

La joven llegó hasta su puesto y miró al frente sin dejarse intimidar por nadie. Estaba ahí, porque lo merecía y porque se lo había ganado a punta de esfuerzo, dedicación y excelentes notas.

― Cadetes: ¡Den su vida y su corazón por la humanidad! ― Habló fuerte y claro el General de los cadetes.

― ¡Si señor! ― Se escuchó decir a los reclutas recién graduados.

Cada hombre y mujer que se graduó esa noche hizo el saludo militar como si fuera el último que harían en su vida. La emoción se palpaba en el aire. Por fin podían decir que eran militares y que defenderían a todas las personas de los muros de su mayor amenaza: los titanes.

Horas más tarde, los cadetes recién graduados celebraban con música y bebidas su gran logro. Podía verse a Connie y Jean bebiendo como almas que se las lleva el diablo y a Sasha comiendo todo lo que su estómago sin fondo le permitiese. Christa, por su parte, trataba de detener a Sasha, pero sus intentos fallaban al verse acorralada por una ebria Ymir que le pedía constantemente que fueran esposas.

Melly observaba el cielo nocturno y el brillar de cada estrella. No era de esas que les encantaba celebrar acontecimientos así. Desde niña jamás participó en algo parecido. Para ella la soledad y el silencio eran su mejor celebración. Ahora que estaba sola tenía que pensar en una forma de disimular sus sentimientos hacia Armin o contárselos de una buena vez. Le aterraba la idea de que por culpa de esto él se terminara alejando de ella. Eso, definitivamente, la terminaría por matar en vida.

― Es una noche muy hermosa ¿No lo crees? ― Susurró Armin en su espalda haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara.

― ¡Armin! Me asustaste ― Respiró hondo ― Y si, es una noche muy hermosa.

― Allá dentro hay mucho ruido. Es mejor celebrar nuestra graduación así, en paz.

― Tienes razón. Todo el mundo está emocionado y es normal. Por fin podremos cumplir nuestros sueños. ¿No te emociona que por fin saldremos a explorar el mundo exterior?

― ¡Claro que me emociona! ― Exclamó Armin ― Pero me asusta de igual forma. Cada día en la Legión de Reconocimiento será un constante coqueteo con la muerte y no quiero morir, mucho menos perder a las personas que adoro.

― ¿Yo soy una de esas personas? ― Susurró Melly sin darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos habían sido dichos en voz alta.

― Claro que eres una de las personas que más adoro. No sabes cuánto te extrañé y cuanto deseé volver a verte ― Dijo un nervioso Armin mientras se acercaba a una Melly que al darse cuenta de sus palabras se había puesto tan colorada como un tomate.

― Para mí también eres una persona muy importante. Sin ti no sé qué sería de mi existencia inútil.

― Tu existencia no es inútil. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado ― Armin susurró lo anterior de una forma tan tierna que logró estremecer cada centímetro de piel de la joven castaña.

Armin había ganado terreno para ese momento. Estaba justo en frente de la chica, a centímetros de su frágil cuerpo. Melly, por su parte, podía sentir la agradable respiración del chico que amaba, pero su cercanía la ponía nerviosa. No estaba del todo segura si es que era ese el momento para declarar sus sentimientos. Armin dio un paso hacia ella; Melly colocó su mano derecha en el pecho del joven para poner un alto. Nunca había visto tanta determinación en los ojos de Armin como aquella noche.

― Eres hermosa Melly ― Susurró Armin mientras daba un paso más hacia la joven.

― No Armin, por favor ― Dijo Melly con una voz que apenas se escuchaba.

― Una vez Jean me dijo que nos ayudaría a mí y a Eren a conseguir novia antes de morir y yo no estuve de acuerdo con eso. Yo quiero, con mis propias palabras, cortejar a la mujer que amo y eso hago ahora…

Armin tomó el mentón de Melly como si de pétalos de rosa se tratara. Acercó su boca a la suya lentamente. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Melly, en su interior, sentía que se desmayaría pronto. Todo lo que estaba viviendo ahora era tan mágico y especial. Sin duda alguna era el momento más romántico de su vida. Ante la cercanía del chico, no dudo en hacer lo mismo alzando sus labios lentamente. Ambos estaban sonrojados, nerviosos, enamorados… Era hermoso lo que sus corazones, latiendo al mismo compás, sentían. Solo bastaba un centímetro y el beso estaría consumado por fin después de largos años de espera.

― ¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes dos? ―.

Ambos jóvenes ante las palabras dichas se separaron y grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba. Era Eren o mejor dicho el ebrio Eren que con unas copas de más se presentaba ante ellos tambaleándose como flor marchita. Hipeaba cuando quería decir algo o simplemente no lo decía, ya que en el intento la olvidaba. Su mirada perdida daba miedo.

― ¿Cómo fue que Mikasa te dejó que bebieras tanto? ― Dijo Armin tratando de evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

― También está ebria ― Dijo Eren mientras seguía tambaleándose.

Armin pasó un brazo de Eren por su cuello y Melly hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo para poder ayudarlo a caminar decentemente hasta los dormitorios. ¿Y del casi beso? Prefirieron no hablar más del asunto… Tenían que ir por Mikasa primero.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Aquí termina el capítulo.**

 **Si les gustó no olviden dejar sus comentarios**

 **Sayonara :)**


End file.
